Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki
Welcome to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki!!! This is a Wiki about a hack for Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. It puts you in control of your favourite characters from My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. Can you become a Ponymon Master??? Current updates of the Ponydex! Current Ponydex: >>>Ponydex for Flutteryay's Alpha 0.1<<< Want to know the first confirmed 151 Ponies and possible future ponies??? CLICK HERE!!!! About Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Versions are hacked ROMS of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. They where created by DuskShine and uploaded to FunnyJunk onto his page. The was taken over by chaosfission due to Dusk being AWOL for about a month, however it has now been passed down to flutteryay!! Anyway, the game is currently re-done and back on Alpha 0.1. Here is a download link for the game. Version 0.1 (Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?uyldcr37badj3oe ) Version 0.2 (Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?pmrx9l7lrv0qg5v) We reccomend to play this you use Visual Boy Advance (Link: http://vba.ngemu.com/), Go to the 'Downloads' Section and choose a version which will work for you. WARNING: These are alphas and are not completed games. There are alot of bugs in this game which should be fixed in updates. A major bug in Duskshine's Alpha 0.3 is the "Ponyville Sonic Rainnuke" - Ponyville is glitched in 0.3, and will not work. However, now that Flutteryay has taken over, this problem is fixed (Flutteryay's Alpha 0.1) When you need to update versions, follow the instructions in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_bxO8fOUiw&feature=channel_video_title For a breif history and a list of the versions of the game, please check out this page. If you need any additional help, post a message on cesmaster644's (Flashdoggydogg ) talk page or my talk page (IWearhatsindoors )... or any other person involved in this project and I'm sure they will be able to help you ^^ Want to help??? Awesome!!! '' I know you can't wait to get started~'' But let me first set a few rules~ It is of utmost importance the thing that you edit is something thats awesome and cool~ Umm, ahem The most important thing we really need is more data entries for each pony, which means getting learnsets of each pony that is out, the the levels where they evolve, their in-game locations, ect. If you are interested in Dex writing, that's cool too, but we'd rather you created your own space before you write in other people's dex entries (I mean... some people actually LIKE doing this :S ) Shameless Self-Promotion of Contributors cesmaster644, or Flashie to those brave enough to dare call him such, is the Ponydex writer of this wiki, and most of the pages in the ponydex are written by him. Heck, if they're good enough maybe they will be put into the game! *Subtle hint to Flutteryay less work* {C He's also responsible for setting up the 'contents' page for the Ponydex. Anyway, Flashie is no stranger to writing, he's got a story on EqD which I recommend you check out (here) He has a youtube account (here) where he is planning a Nuzlocke run of Ponymon Dusk as soon as Flutteryay's Alpha 0.2 is released. IWearHatsIndoors is the researcher of each Ponymon, he gets knowledge of the learnsets of each ponymon, and the point of which they evolve through rare candy spamming, and, although being the creator of the wiki, has managed to get sidetracked to other things easily, which makes the updates of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki V E R Y S L O O O W Anyway, Hats doesn't have any content for you to look at (yet) so he shall dump his youtube account (here) and my soundcloud (here) because he is working on 3 songs projects for you guys to look forward to!!! (YOU CAN'T TELL THAT I'M THE ONE THAT'S WRITING THIS CAN YOU??? I'M SO GREAT WITH 3RD PERSON!!!) Also, he's helping out with Hoennshy by FenixPony, so you should check that out too! Chaosfission, is the artist of the project, while many of the base sprites are available at the Desktop Ponies, someone has to make the more specialized sprites, and apparently its him. For those interested in monitering the development of these sprites, or suggesting ones to be made, he post updates on his Funnyjunk page. (http://derpy.me/tW27Y) Flutteryay, is the developer of this project, which means he gets all the joys of programming the game into ponies! Yay! He's often on Synctube at night in Chaospony's room (link HERE ). He spends most of his time hacking CSS scripts and moderating on in the room. He also has a youtube page HERE so check that out as well! Latest activity Disclamer We do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Pokemon. As much as I would like to, they are properties of their respective companies. This is a non-profit project and we encourage you to support the original owners. Category:Browse